Death To All But None
by MackenziesUniverse
Summary: This is a story of how Barnaby and Kotetsu were planning to get married but an evil changes their live forever trying to keep them apart.


Death To All But None

 _-this is going to be a story about how Tiger and Bunny were finally going to get married after all there years together but some great evil wouldn't allow them and on an unfortunate day both their lives changed forever._

 _-as the story progresses there will defiantly be yaoi! But I will add warnings at the beginning!_

 _-there will be real life police codes in this chapter so if you get confused just google them!_

 _-there's a brief scene with explicated language_

 _-finally just enjoy!_

Here we go!

I lay my head on his chest. So close I could hear his heart beating slightly fast. I run my finger tip softly over his collar bone down to his stomach. I look up to meet his gaze, he gently runs his fingers through my hair,"Do you love me Bunny?" He asks me and nervously looks away,"Of course I do Tiger!" I reply as I caress his cheek. He holds my hand on his cheek with his and closes his eyes,"I must be the happiest guy alive to have someone like you." Tiger says with a slight smile on his face,"And I you." I add as I plant a delicate kiss on his lips."Bunny... There's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Tiger nervously forces the words out,"Ow what is it?" I ask as I raise my head off his chest.

"Every since I met you, there's been this smile I can't contain, My hearts beats so fast when I'm with you that sometimes I feel like its going to explode. You make me better person, and I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. Your always on my mind from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep, but enough of me babbling... So here I go I guess..." Tiger reaches for the side table next to the bed and opens the draw, he pulls out what I thought looked like a box, my heart sank with disbelief.

He got up off the bed and smiled at me,"Tiger... w-what's happening?" I ask with tears starting to whell up,"Bunny, your everything I could ask for and more. I wake up every morning surprised to see your not a dream, you complete me Bunny and I want to take this relationship to a new level, one I hope that will take us to the ends of the universe... Together... One that is only to be thought of in fairy tales, one that involves me and you." He asks me as tears start to cascade over his cheeks. I watch him lower himself onto one of his knees and finally tears escape from my tears ducts, he opens the small box,"Will you marry me Bunny?" I see a ring and as the last word left his lips I jump off the bed onto him, causing him to collapse under my weight," YES YES YES! A thousand times YES!" I scream out as I intensely kiss the man under me.

He kisses me back repeatedly as tears of joy run down both of our faces. I feel him lift my left hand and I look down, he slides a gold ring on my ring finger,"This ring is a sign of my love for you, it is also a promise that I will love you no matter wh-" I cut him off with a kiss that he can't escape from,"just shut up and kiss me!" I giggle as I interlock our fingers and connect our lips.

...

-2 years later-

-at Keith Goodman's house-

"WAKE UP BARNABY! IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!" I wake up with wide eyes as my friend Keith jumps on top of me,"I'M UP! I'M UP!" I shout with a smile on my face."Its 7am and your only waking up now! We have so much to do today! We need to go get your tux, we need to get you to the stylist, we need to finalize that everything is running smoothly back at the reception and church! We need to do so much! I'm sure not even Kotetsu is taking today so lightly!" Keith says as he shakes me vigorously by my shoulders!

-at Antonio Lopez house-

The echoing of snoring can be heard all through the house. Tiger and Antonio were passed out on the couch partially snuggling with a hangover from the previous night. Alcohol bottles could be found virtually anywhere, they covered the house like land mines. Tiger was shirt-less and only had one shoe on and Antonio had nothing but his underwear and shocks on. -Buzz Buzz- Tigers phone vibrates in his pants pocket,"mmm..." Tiger moaned out with a headache. -Buzz Buzz- the phone continued to ring,"tu... tha... f... noi..." Antonio let out mumbled words but no one woke up to answer.

-back at 'Keith's house-

"WHY ISN'T HE ANSWERING HIS PHONE!" Keith plummets to the floor,"Ow Keith, his properly still sleeping, let him be." Bunny giggles out at how dramatic Keith was acting then puts on his slippers and makes his way to the kitchen to get something to drink,"How could he be sleeping at A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Keith crawls to the kitchen,"Because he's actually sane! Wedding or not I'm even tired!" I state as I grab a bottle of orange juice out the fridge,"I will phone one more time Keith, just to make you feel better!" I add taking a sip of the juice.

-back at Antonio's house-

-Buzz Buzz- Tigers phone vibrates again. The phones vibrations causing Tiger to moan out,"Yo... Lik... Tha..." Antonio subconsciously mumbles out. -Buzz Buzz- the phone continues to vibrate,"mmm that feel... Good..." Tiger fantasizing about Bunny and him on their hunny moon,"ow yea... Baby..." Antonio mumbles and wraps his arms around Tiger, pressing his crotch against Tiger,"ow... Tha..." Tiger slightly opens his eyes from feeling a pain behind him and when he notices he was getting a phone call he quickly pulls his phone out his pocket and answers,"Ummm... Hello..." Bunny sighs with relief,"Finally, you okay? You seem off? Have you been drinking?" Bunny asks with concern,"ummm... NO, I haven't been drinking! I've just been busying getting ready that's all!" Tiger replies, then realizes what's happening behind him," Okay I can't wait to see y-" Bunny gets cut off by Tiger,"Love you but I have to go xo" Tiger hangs up the phone. He looks behind him and shock washes over his face when he sees his best friends erect penis rubbing against his pants,"Antonio... Please wake up? Antonio?" Tigers to wake him up so that he can let go of him.

-back at Keith's house-

"See Keith! Told you he has everything under control! Why can't you have a little faith in him..." Bunny says with with a smirk,"... Get ready we have to get the the tailors by 8..." Keith sourly replies and walks to the bathroom,"Love you too!" Bunny laughs and goes back to the room to get dressed.

Moments later Bunny and Keith arrived at the tailor for Bunnys final fitting while back at Antonio's house Tiger eventually woke up Antonio.

-at the Bakery-

"HI I'm here to pick up my wedding cake." Tigers says to the teller,"Ah yes! Kotetsu! How could I forget such a beautiful order." The teller smiles and goes to fetch the cake,"Hey... Kotetsu... Sorry about earlier again..." Antonio mumbles out with embarrassment on his face,"It's okay Antonio, I'm gonna think of it as a compliment! How's about that?" Tiger chuckles and rests his hand on Antonio's shoulder,"Thanks Kotetsu... your a really good friend" Antonio replies with a smile,"Ow so you try to have your way with me and now we're just friends!" Tiger jokingly laughs out,"Haha so fun." Antonio says trying not to laugh too. Eventually the teller comes back,"I'm extremely sorry but apparently your cake isn't ready yet..." The teller nervously informs Tiger,"Ummm...Ok, when will it be done?" Tiger asks calmly thinking of how furies Bunny, well mostly Keith, would be knowing it still isn't done,"It should be done by 2?" The teller unsure replies,"Ok then... please have it delivered to the reception." Tiger states as he walks out the bakery door.

"Don't worry Kotetsu, it's a small delay, the reception only starts at 4 so it will be fine!" Antonio tells Tiger trying to comfort him,"Yea your right, it's just Bunny... I want him to be the happiest he can be today." Tiger sighs running his hand through his hair.

-at the tailors-

"You can't be serious... This has to be a joke..." Keiths eye starts twitching at the sight of the closed tailors,"It's fine Keith! Calm down, there's a piece of paper on the window, let me go see." Bunny tells Keith as he walks towards the window.

-Due to increased amounts of orders, we had to close done the store today to buy more fabrics. Business will start as usual from tomorrow, but in the event that you had an order for today, we have moved all orders to _Belles Jeunes Mariés. Sorry for any inconvenience. Enjoy the rest of your day.-_

"That is all the way across town! It will take us an hour to get there!" Keith plummets to the concrete floor,"Get up Keith! At least I'm going to be getting my tux, I mean do you want me to wear nothing instead..." Bunny chuckles as he picks up Keith,"Yes! Go all natural Barnaby! I'm sure Kotetsu will like that more anyway!" Keith laughs and they both walk towards the car.

...Normal POV...

After Tiger and Antonio left the bakery, Tiger phoned their wedding planner to inform her that the cake wasn't done yet. They then made their way to fetch Tigers tux which went smoothly. It fit perfectly like it should, it was exactly what he wanted and matched perfectly with the fabric Bunny chose. After paying for the tux they went back to Antonio's house to get ready. Like men they spent the majority of their time playing around, drinking and wasting time.

After Bunny and Keith got in the car they started driving across town to the other store, they listened to singers like Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Avril Lavigne and they sang at the top of their lungs. They watched the, somewhat, scenery as they road through the city. They surprisingly enjoyed the small road trip. Soon they arrived at Belles Jeunes Mariés and when Keith saw the tux on Bunny he started crying tears of happiness.

"It's official! Your getting MARRIED!" Keith squeezed the air out of Bunny,"I know Keith!" Bunny let a few tears escape at the sign how he looked in the mirror. After they payed for the tux they rushed to the stylists, as they were a few minutes behind schedule. When they got to the stylists they immediately got put into their seats and the stylists began working; That was the one perk of dating Tiger is that everyone knew who you were and treated you like a super star;

It was about 2 pm and Tiger and Antonio where finally done getting ready. They called the Limo company to confirm that Bunny and his limo were on there way, The limo company confirmed and they waited. Antonio turned to Tiger and fixed his slightly skew bow tie, he moved a piece of hair that was in Tigers face away,"I will never be more proud of you as I am at this moment Kotetsu. You've always been rich and had undeniably good looks so it's not like people didn't want to date you, but you never settled down with someone, your were always too scared to commit to someone, but the day you joined the academy and met Bunny was the day you became a man. Your all grown up now and getting marrie-" Antonio cuts himself off as he begins crying,"It's okay Antonio." Tiger hugs Antonio and rubs his back,"Your amazing Tiger, Bunnys the luckiest person on this planet." Antonio says as he hears the sound of the limo pull up outside,"Lets go get you married!" Antonio shouts out as he drags Tiger behind him.

At the stylists Bunny and Keith were getting pampered. They got a hair cut, manicure, pedicure, facial treatment, the full package to look their best. When the stylists were done, Bunny and Keith got changed and just in time as the limo arrived to fetch them. Everyone wished Bunny good luck and waved them goodbye. Bunny couldn't stop crying knowing that _this was finally happening_ that _he was finally getting married._

Tiger was shaking a little from the nerves. He got a phone call from the bakery saying the cake just got to the reception and that they notified their wedding planner as well which made Tiger feel a bit at ease. Everything was starting to look up.

They could finally get married and be one. The day couldn't be ruined again. That was until...

Antonio kept looking out the window. Noticing that they were getting further away from civilization. Not feeling good about this he carefully pulled his phone out his pocket making sure no one, not even Tiger, noticed him. He sends a message to Keith who was also aware that something was up.

Antonio

 _\- Code 2, 207 -_

Keith

 _\- 10-4 10-20 -_

Antonio

 _\- Not sure 10-20 -_

Keith

 _\- Heading down the old airport road -_

Antonio

 _\- 10-4 do anything it takes to save Bunny -_

Keith

 _\- 10-4 and you with Tiger -_

Antonio sends out a 10-40 and a 10-78 signal before putting his phone back in his pocket. Tiger was so nervous he must've not been concentrating on his surroundings. Antonio analyzed the situation as carefully as he could, trying not to act obvious,"You are extremely quite Antonio, are you ok?" Tiger asks when he finally realizes that the limo is extremely silent,"I'm okay! Yea just thinking about the wedding..." Antonio says with a smile on his face,"That's good! It's taking a bit long to get to the church don't you think?" Tiger says as he looks towards the driver,"How much longer?" Tiger asks the driver,"Not much longer until we reach the destination..." The driver replies in a monotone Russian accent,"Ok... Thank you?" Tiger says a little concerned now. Antonio heavily swallows the saliva accumulating in his throat.

"Keith?" Bunny says as he places his hand on Keith's thigh,"Ha ummm yea?" Keith replies with a startle,"You seem tense, are you okay?" Bunny asks noticing somethings up,"Ow just thinking about what I'm going to do when you and Kotetsu move in together." Keith tries to giggle out,"Awww don't worry!" Bunny replies with a smile. Keith tries his best to stay calm and hoping Antonio's signal got picked up. He then notices a red dot moving on his arm and he gently turns to look outside the window.

Keith doesn't notice anything at first but then sees a glimmer in the sky and slightly sees the outline of something. He immediately realizes it's Ivan, he had his new next ability activated 'transparency'. Ivan then gives Keith the signal that they set up a road block up ahead. Bunny asks the driver where they are when they start getting to a clearing and a airport can be seen,"Don't worry Barnaby, everything will make senses soon..." The driver says with the same monotone Russian accent,"How o you know my name?" Bunny asks confused, they approach the road block Keith looks at Bunny and when Bunny meets his eyes he mouths out 'run'

Both Keith and Bunny reach for their door at the same time but their doors lock instantly,"In Russia we have saying 'Бросаю может повредить меньше, чем пытаться' "The driver chuckles out the words with a cynical glare,"W-what does that m-mean?" Bunny starts crying out,"It means your going to die." The driver smiles then a loud explosion can be hurt from the sky. Keith and Bunny look at the window in horror when they see a cloud of fire from which bits of Origami Cyclone fall from,"IVAN!" Both Keith and Bunny scream.

Tiger looks outside the window and sees the car pulling onto the highway leading out the city,"Hey what's going on!?" Tiger shouts at the driver,"Ow sorry, I forgot to tell you" The driver says as he pushes a button on the dash board,"Tell me what?" Tiger asks both scared and confused,"Your going to die." z the driver smiles when both Tiger and Antonio receive a high voltage shock so intense they blank out immediately.

"How stupid do you think we are? Sending out distress signals? Trying to contact your partner? How old are you? You are going to die, either way, so please stop trying it's making you look bad." The driver hysterically tells both Antonio and Tiger before putting on a gas mask as a fog like gas fills the limo. The last thing Bunny saw before fading into darkness is Keith falling limp and he couldn't help but think of Tiger.

...

 _A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed my first chapter! Don't forget to like, follow and favorite this story and my profile! Love you all! Xox_

-MackenziesUniverse


End file.
